


I would love to be your boyfriend

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, SouRiku, i7 Rare Pairs Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: IDOLiSH7 Rare Pairs Week Day 6 Submission- Living TogetherSouRikuSougo and Riku are alone together one night. Sougo has to sop himself from confessing to Riku, but unfortunately, Riku wanted to know what he was going to say.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	I would love to be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to submit something small for the i7 Rare Pairs Week on Twitter. I hope you enjoy this short one shot SouRiku fluff!

If there was one thing Riku has grown to love since becoming an idol, it’s sharing a dorm with his 6 other group members, especially Sougo Osaka. Since they first met, Sougo has always been one to care for, and make sure Riku’s health is in top form. Other members like Iori do the same, but there's always something about the level of care Sougo puts into it, that just makes it special for Riku. There’s always that look of love in Sougo’s eyes. 

As Sougo washed the dishes from dinner that night, Riku kept the older idol company, while everyone else went back to their rooms. Riku treasured their one on one time together. A fondness for Sougo that only ever grows.

“I really enjoy the new song you wrote for Mezzo” Riku hummed in the comfortable silence. 

“Oh I’m glad you enjoy it,” Sougo turned to look at the red head idol with a smile. “I really enjoyed writing Dear Butterfly as well. I’m glad the fans took to it the way they did.” Sougo continued to wash the last couple of dishes. Drying his hands and joining Riku at the table. 

“Thank you for keeping me company though Riku-kun, you didn’t have to,” Sougo adjusted the shawl on his shoulders.

“It’s fine. I like spending time with you Sougo-san. I just feel...very at ease around you,” Riku gave Sougo his bright smile.

“Fufu, well I’m glad you can feel comfortable around me. Riku-kun I… no nevermind.” The purple idol stood up from his seat, getting ready to head back to his room.

“Wait, what? No, Sougo-san what were you going to say? Please tell me,” Riku grabs the edge of Sougo’s shawl.

“Riku-kun, you’re special to me,”

“You’re special to me too Sougo-san”

“You’re special to me in a different way. Living with you, helping you, being by your side as you grow as an idol, Riku-kun…” Sougo turns to look at Riku in the eyes. “Riku-kun, I like you. I have for a while now.”

Riku stood for a few minutes processing what Sougo just said. “So you want to date me?” Riku tilted his head.

“Umm,” Sougo let out an embarrassed cough. “Yea. I would like to date you,” A faint pink now on Sougo’s face.

He was met with Rikus smile once more.

“Well, I really like Sougo-san. You’re always there for me, in a way that doesn’t make me feel bad about myself, unlike Iori…” Riku smiles at Sougo, but despite that, Sougo hears nothing after ‘I really like Sougo-san’. His heartbeat pounding in his ears, his brain working 100 miles an hour to process the conversation. 

“Riku-kun, would you like to be my boyfriend then?” Sougo doesn’t think before he speaks, and covers his mouth fast after realising what he’s just said.

Riku blinks a couple times. “Yea sure,” He smiled. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics in a while. I'm back at uni and I'm flat out with work and life. Hopefully I can get to them again soon! Thank you for reading this. I have another one ready for the last day. Big thank you for Danni for checking over this fic for me. Find me on twitter under @/ _rosewriting_


End file.
